codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Knight Police (Colorless Memories)
Britannic Corporation Private Email "Knightmares, like any other weapon of war that includes Tanks, Airplanes, battleships from the previous wars and so on. Decay as the years go on like the roman shields, spears and swords decayed the more they bled against our Celtic ancestors. Get over taken and made obsolete like those ghastly computer programs. That come with bugs and eye soring visuals every few years from those pounchy betties at Renart Sodality. I remember the time when their prototype Knightmare got whipped good by my son's dear friend Sir Gilbert Guildford. The lad was a great test pilot and we were more than happy to sponsor his education at the academy and eventual knighthood. But yes like all pieces of tech, every craft comes to it's time of retirement. But what better way to recoup more profit then by donating them to our boys in blue in their ever ongoing fight against mayhem and terrorist antics by those blowhards in the Fire Party. By that fruit cake snake and his band of wacky creatures. Along with those lazy brutal hooligans who need to get on their bike. '' ''Hence the Knight Police as suggested by my first son Jack Bruckner (now if ever the lad could get Liz to birth a male heir then all will be well). This has given us a nice leverage in our dealings and now our rivals are buying from us for their own security measures. '' ''We keep going profit to profit each year. The upcoming Sutherland and Gloucester deals will sweeten it even further." '' ''Dwight Thaddeus Bruckner The Fifth, Chairman of Britannic Corporation. Knight Police Details The Knightpolice is a Knightmare Frame made from retired Glasgow's or those that don't pass our simulations or maintenance tests at our factories and cost too much to scrap. They are operated by an elite paramilitary unit of the Britannian police force, where they serve as backup support for regular and special police units. Along with serving as useful on call clean up services for undesirable situations and for making sure witnesses get safely to their destinations. To which the Secretary of Interior greatly appreciates. Along with the donations to many Chief of Polices stationed in the cities of Britannia itself. Anything to help alleviate any budget concerns or allow them to fund more specific pleasing projects in regards to Britannic. Plus it means we can avoid having to scrap them down and getting nit-picks from those greenie clobbers (one of the very few decisions Charles made that I respectfully disagree with). Who cost us billions when they got the Environmental Bill passed in 2000 a.t.b that forced all cities and Corporations to use sonar energy panels and other energy sources to power up our buildings and such. We spend more time powering up and maintaining the panels than them generating any actual energy or benefits for the earth. But of course, they would deny that, preaching their stuff is righteous and just. Yes i don't see them hiding that they got massive funding and benefits from the bill passing. How's your yacht these days Margrave Lubie? I rest my case The Knight Police are a necessity as well due to the increased activity in the homeland of terrorism, Fire bombings to many of my personal friends homes. The many cases and acts of espionage against us. The numerous hackings or leaks (Our officials can't seem to know how to protect a database if their life depended on it) going on within Britannian companies both at home and aboard. Mean more than ever we need to protect ourselves on every level that we can do. For all of the people who claim we abuse the laws set forth by our ancestors and debated within the true House of Commons (not the pretentious one back in the decadent EU puppet state) and House of Lords. They sure like to quote and preach about freedom and accountability by wearing masks or hiding their identities form public view. Or they start the obnoxious revising of history by making out that George Washington and his band of rebel hypocrites that they stood for anything other than themselves (like those young people who quote that European Nancy on class stuff without realising he is referring to them), but did so by feigning affection and would have done the same to the natives as we did. Especially that Thomas lad who went on about the prospects of liberty but still owned acres of land slaves to work his fields. You know why? Because he was as much of a believer in the superiority of the Britannian race as any one of us are. But just hid it under his self loathing to make himself feel morally superior to his peers and those he sneered at because they didn't cater to his whining. Is it any wonder pervery Ben forewent their cause in the end? Because at somepoint he knew for all the talk of liberty equality of fellow men, it's nought without having the security to maintain it. Otherwise the slaves would have been at our doorsteps with guns and machetes. Look at what they did to the nobles in Europe after Napoleons assassination. If you don't keep you're lessers in line, or you start giving them notions of false equality. Then you open yourself to them overthrowing you and becoming under their thumb. Which is really want they want at the end of the day. Control, power, the things they claim to hate or thumb their nose at. Yet if they drunk the wines we drink, gain the money we have, the planes, mansions and privileges we worked to get. I doubt they would deny enjoying the privilege if the foot was on the other end. It's like the anti drugs people down south in our sister continent. They rises up against the rich and powerful. yet a few months later they are riding the fancy Rolls Royce, smoking our fancy cigars and calling themselves El Chief or some other Hispanic garbage. There's a quote from Grand Duke Calares about what it means to provide for one's family. 'If the Hunter returns home with empty hands, his family starves. If the warrior carries an empty scabbard, his home burns.' That is simply what I do, provide for my family and continue to expand our reach so that we can continue to provide for our loved ones as generations pass. My father did the same, as did my ancestors. It's why the Bruckner's are where they are today. I need to arrange our hunting session with Reginald when he's next home. Those Coyote's are becoming a pest again near the capital. All of the above is why The Knight Police is vital for Britannia and for Britannic. Because we live in a world that is constantly under attack by those who just want to be us. At least most of my children get this. Design and Specifications After our glorious company Britannic developed the superior Knightmare Frame, Sutherland, it became more favoured, more desired and more profitable over the Glasgow. As a result, we have used the remaining Glasgow's and remodelled them into Knightpolice. Being a remodelled Glasgow, it still retains all of the features of a regular Glasgow. However, being remade specifically for the Britannian police force, it is armed with a pair of machine pistols instead of an assault rifle, as well as a specially-made anti-Knightmare Frame combat knife. In addition, Knight Police frames also use a riot shield during crowd-control situations where firearms or rogue Knightmares may be present. Give a right good bashing where it's needed. Like I got during my training days with the Marines, i can still feel the whips scar across my lower back. They may have hurt in the short term, but long term, they serve as to my strength and to why the strong rule and the weak serve. If you can't take the beatings or challenges life throws at you. Then you are less than human. You are a person who gives out and expects others to pick out your slack. The features of the Knight Police that has been handy for my old friend, Grand Duke Reginald Calares in Area 12 in his crusade and redevelopment of the isles he currently governs. Especially when he has needed to remove the stones in his shoes or spilled wine on his carpets. In his Viceroy Palace in the capital of New Manila. Heard some of those stones ended up in the sea and Ocean. Again, all of these are provided at a modest value to our police force and allied corporations. With full training, modifications and insurance that comes with them. When a police officer is shot down or harassed. These units will help them to make our communities a better and safer place. Specifications * Crew: One * Height: 4.37 meters * Weight: 8.09 metric tones * Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler * Cockpit Ejection System * Factsphere Sensor * Landspinner Propulsion System * 2x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens * 2x Machine Pistols (holstered in its hips) * 2x Anti-Knightmare Frame Combat Knives (attached to its arm) (detachable) * 2x Tonfas (Elbow-mounted) * Riot Shield Category:Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Colored Memories Category:Knightmares